Au coeur de la nuit
by Theodora Blake
Summary: On assigne la surveillance de Lily Evans à James Potter. Ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est qu'en plus de la surveiller il va devoir lui redonner goût à la vie.
1. Chapter 1

Une étrange affaire…

Disclamer : Dans cette histoire rien ne m'appartient, Londres comme les personnages ne sont pas en ma possession.

Résumé :A Londre, une série de meurtres étrange et destiné à narguer Scotland Yard est perpétré par celui que la Presse nomme « Voldemort ». Et tout porte à croire que la prochaine victime n'est autre que Lily Evans la voisine de James Potter, qui est lui-même à la tête de la police Londonienne.

Nda : finalement je change d'époque, après tout les quartier mal famé existe encore de nos jours…

Prologue :

L'inspecteur James Potter arrivait sur les lieux du crime en même temps que son second Sirius Black.

-Il parait qu'il a encore frappé, dit ce dernier.

-Et ce coup ci il nous a nargué en beauté. Après les marches de l'hôpital où mes parents sont morts, le parvis de Scotland Yard ! Comme pour me rappeler jusqu'à mon lieu de travail qu'il est toujours là…

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient enfin parcouru toutes les marches qui les separé du bon sol londonien. A peine avaient-ils passé la porte que le médecin legiste de leur brigade fourra un dossier dans les mains de James.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Remus.

-Toi aussi James, Sirius. Je sais que ce n'est pas mon travail mais le bleu qui devait s'occuper de ça est… comment dire ? Evanouit ? Oui c'est ça.

-Evanouit ? demanda Sirius.

-Il est tombé dans les pommes quand il a vu le corps.

-C'est si horrible ?

-Regarde.

Les trois hommes levèrent la tête et virent le sinistre spectacle qui avait lieu devant les marches de la tour. (NdA : j'ai décidé que ce serait un tour parce que… j'avais envie)

Il y avait là le corps d'une jeune fille, étendue en travers sur la route, nue, les yeux grands ouverts et le visage fendue d'un horrible sourire qui s'étirait d'une oreille à l'autre. Son corps était sectionné en deux partie au niveau du ventre et présentait de nombreuse traces de brulures de mégot de cigarettes antre autres… Il était évident pour chacun que la victime avait était torturée et que Voldemort avait encore frappé.


	2. Chapter 2

Une étrange affaire…

Disclamer : Dans cette histoire rien ne m'appartient, Londres comme les personnages ne sont pas en ma possession.

Résumé : A Londres, une série de meurtres étrange et destiné à narguer Scotland Yard est perpétré par celui que la Presse nomme « Voldemort ». Et tout porte à croire que la prochaine victime n'est autre que Lily Evans la voisine de James Potter, qui est lui-même à la tête de la police Londonienne.

NdA : Smith est un majordome dans la même veine que celui de Batman

Chapitre 1 :

La pluie s'abattait sur les carreaux du Manoir Evans. Et la jeune Lily guetter l'inspecteur à la fenêtre du salon. Cet inspecteur n'était autre que son voisin, chef de Scotland Yard, bien que la jeune fille se demandait comment un homme qui ramène une femme différant chaque soir puisse avoir le temps et l'énergie pour son avancement professionnel. Comme elle l'apercevait, elle fut surprise de le voir se diriger vers chez elle. Et le son de la sonnette la tira de sa rêverie. La jeune femme se leva et, à la hate, remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue et attendit que Smith ouvre la porte. Un homme aux cheveux noirs et semble-t-il indomptables, les yeux caché par des lunettes noires et à la physionomie plus qu'agréable.

-Miss Evans ?

-Oui.

-Je suis, James Potter.

-Et pourquoi êtes-vous dans mon salon ?

-C'est moi qui pose les questions.

-Peut-être dans votre bureau mais, chez moi quand une personne que je ne connais pas arrive, je lui demande ce qu'elle fait là.

James était un peu agacé mais il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait réussir sa mission.

-Vous dévirer vous assoir.

Lily repris sa place près de la fenêtre, de la main elle invita l'inspecteur à faire de même.

-Bon, on va être direct. Miss Evans les sorciers existent.

Lily ne bougea pas. Il s'attendait à quoi ? Quelque peu décontenancé il reprit.

-Vous n'êtes pas choquée ?

-Vous devriez mieux vous renseigner. Je suis une sorcière.

-Mais vos parents ?

-Sont des moldus.

-Vous étiez à quelle école ?

-Poudlard. Comme vous.

-Mais comment ?

-Si je ne m'abuse vous ne connaissez pas vos dossiers.

Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de les lire dans la précipitation mais là peut-être que pour une fois il aurait du réviser ?

-Je vous ai posé une question.

-Vous avez 27 ans, j'en ai 23. Vous étiez un Maraudeurs, tout le monde vous connaissez. De plus nous étions dans la même maison.

James se passa une main sur sa nuque (NdA : allez faut le dire vous aviez tous crus que j'allais marquer dans ses cheveux...). Maintenant qu'elle le disait il y avait bien une rouquine chez les Gryffondor, mais pour sa défense il n'avait pas pris la peine de détailler la jeune femme.

-Bon voila qui facilitera les choses. Bon est je disais, si vous êtes une sorcière vous devez donc savoir qui a tuer vos parents et qui s'amuse à semer dans cadavres dans tout Londres.

-Voldemort.

-Exactement.

-Mais, comment se fait-il que m'a famille est été mêlée à cette histoire ? Je veux bien être une fille de moldus, mais je n'habitais même plus chez mes parents !

-Je suis dans l'incapacité de vous donner une réponse.

Bien que James soit à la tête d'un service il n'était pas dans toutes les confidences du ministère.

-Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites dans mon salon ?

Lily s'impatientait, déjà le fait de recevoir un « étranger » chez elle était passable mais si en plus il remuait le couteau dans une plaie, qui n'était pas des plus facile à cicatrisée, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau...

-Le ministère de la magie a jugé bon pour votre sécurité de m'envoyer ici.

-Alors vous pouvez repartir.

-Merci de m'interrompre. Non, je suis ici pour une durée indéterminée. Cela veut dire que je vais devoir m'installer ici.

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Attendez rembobinez, elle allait devoir vivre avec lui ? Merlin, quand elle était en troisième année déjà de loin elle ne pouvait le supporter alors là !

-C'est une blague ? Si c'est ça, elle n'est pas drôle.

Et lui qui se demandait déjà comment repousser les avances de sa future protégée, il avait un souci en moins c'était déjà ça. Mais la mission allait être un peu plus compliquée si elle n'y mettait pas du sien.

-C'est une question de sécurité.

-Mais vous n'habitez pas la maison juste à côté de la mienne ? Vous ne pouvez pas rester là bas et me regarder depuis la fenêtre ? Trop compliqué pour un aurore ?

-Ce n'est pas à vous de décider, c'est au ministère. Ils ont jugé bon de me mettre ici, je reste ici.

Lily se renfrogna, elle ne pouvait même plus décider de ce qui se passé sous son toit, c'est beau la liberté. Elle tourna la tête et recommença a regarder la pluie s'écraser sur la fenêtre…

James en profita pour la détailler la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui et manifestement attendait son départ. Elle était rousse, ça il l'avait vu, et plus petite que lui mais ça c'était évident. Ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué par contre c'était son visage aux traits délicats et ses grands yeux émeraude, elle dégager une telle fragilité même si il la pensait forte il ne pouvait que se demander à quel moment elle aller se casser…

Il se leva se dirigea vers la porte, que Smith lui ouvrit, il alla à sa maison prépara son sac et s'apprêta à retourner chez la « jeune fille en détresse ».

Mais derrière la porte qu'il avait fermé il y a quelques minutes l'action continuait.

-Vous savez Mademoiselle Lily, je ne pense pas que cet aurore sois une si mauvaise idée. Après tout vous savez comme moi que nous sommes en guerre ou du moins que nous le seront dans une très courte période.

-Oui, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être materner, et quand bien même vous vous en charger très bien.

-Comme vous voulez.

Smith soupira et retourna dans la cuisine, décidément cette gamine n'était pas une Evans pour rien. Mais il fallait qu'elle apprenne que sa vie était la chose la plus importante et que par conséquent elle devait y faire attention.

°°°°

Merci pour les reviews j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et si vous avez des suggestions n'hésiter pas Et pour celle qui m'a demander si le bleu était bien Peter, je ne dirai qu'une chose : OUI !!

Biz

Miss Enola Addams


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 :

Quand James ouvrit la porte il ne s'attendait pas à trouver Sirius et Remus en pleine partie de poker dans son salon. Et pourtant c'était presque prévisible.

-Salut Jamesie ! Tu viens jouer avec nous ?

-Sirius, je pense que James doit faire son sac.

-Tu pars en vacances sans nous ?

-Non, j'aimerai bien mais je dois aller vivre chez la furie d'à coté.

-La grande rousse ? Celle qui fait rêver Sirius depuis une heure ?

-Je rêvais pas, d'abord je vois pas pourquoi tu m'a fais changer de pièce.

-Parce que tu regardais trop par la fenêtre et que tu allais finir par tacher les cartes de Prongs avec ta bave de chien.

-Même pas vrai d'abord. Mais James pourquoi tu vas t'occuper d'une moldue ?

-C'est pas une moldue. C'est une sorcière, de Poudlard. On a quatre ans d'écart avec elle.

-Et tu vas vivre avec elle ?

-Durée indéterminée, ordre de Maugrey. T'es long Sirius.

-Pourquoi tu dois faire ça James ?

-Je n'en sais rien, Fol Œil pense qu'elle sera la prochaine victime de Voldemort.

-Tu crois qu'elle fait partie de la résistance ? demanda Sirius.

-C'est possible. Vu qu'elle n'a pas commencé avec le bordel de tu-sais-qui ou celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

-Beaucoup de bruit pour rien si tu veux mon avis. Intervint Remus.

-Bon c'est pas tout mais vous devriez vider les lieux et moi faire mon sac.

-Tu nous fiches dehors ?!

-Sirius, si tu veux pas que je sorte ta laisse tu me suis.

-Merci Remus.

-A ton service, dit le lycanthrope en entrainant le brun à sa suite.

Une fois la porte claquer, James se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil et se passé une main sur le visage. La tornade rousse qu'il avait pour voisine n'allait pas lui facilité la tache, ça il en était sur. Il décida finalement de se lever et de faire son sac en s'efforçant de ne pas penser aux prochaines semaines.

Quelque heures plus tard, il sortait de chez lui un sac marin sur l'épaule et une mallette à la main. Il ne fut pas surpris quand il rentra et que Smith lui annonça que Mlle Lily ne se joindrais pas à lui pour le diner.

-Voulez-vous voir votre chambre ?

-Oui, merci. Est-ce que je pourrais en avoir une à proximité de la chambre de Mlle Evans, pour mieux assuré sa sécurité, bien sur.

-Oui, bien sur, repris Smith avec un sourire entendu.

Plus James regardait Smith plus il lui rappeler le majordome d'un des super héros que les moldus adoraient. Il se retint cependant de demander s'il avait été à la même école que le bras droit de Batman. Après tous même les britanniques ont leur limites.

-Nous y voila, monsieur.

La pièce était grande, décoré toute en cuir et bois sombre. Il y avait un bureau en face de la fenêtre avec vu sur le jardin derrière la maison, un large fauteuil en cuir à coté d'une bibliothèque et un grand lit double en bois foncé.

James entra dans la pièce, dépose son blouson en cuir sur le fauteuil, et sa mallette et son sac à même le parquet.

-Merci Smith, et une dernière chose.

-Oui, monsieur ?

-Où se trouve Mlle Evans en ce moment ?

-Mlle Lily n'est pas à la maison. Elle n'a pas précisé où elle allait. Elle rentrera dans une heure environ.

-Merci.

Smith s'en alla en fermant la porte. James ouvrit son sac et le vida sur le lit, puis il se mit à ranger ses affaires en se demandant comment assurer la protection d'une fille qui ne dit même pas où elle va. Au bout de trois quart d'heure James avait fini de tout mettre en place (NdA : si seulement je pouvais être aussi rapide pour ranger ma chambre !) il descendit donc au salon. Une fois en bas il s'assit à la place que la jeune fille avait délaissé, près de la fenêtre. A peine s'était-assis qu'une boule de poils noir se posa sur ses genoux. Il s'agissait d'un chat entièrement noir excepté le bout de sa queue qui était blanc, il avait une autre particularité ; il n'avait qu'un seule œil.

-Hey ! Boule de poils ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

James commença à jouer avec le chat, mais il fut interrompu par la sonnette de l'entrée. L'animal sursauta sur ses genoux et se dirigea vers la porte avec James derrière lui.

-Monsieur Rogue, fit la voix de Smith.

« Rogue comme dans Severus Rogue ? » se demanda James. Ne pouvant attendre la réponse, l'ex-Gryffondor poussa la porte.

-Potter ?

Le visage de l'ex-Serpentard perdit le peu de couleur qu'il possédait.

-Oui, Servilo c'est bien moi. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là.

-Mlle Lily l'invite souvent, répondit Smith.

-Je peux entrer Smith ?

-Si vous avez le cœur d'attendre Monsieur.

Rogue fit un pas dans l'entré et Smith le débarrassa de son manteau, il remercia le majordome et se dirigea vers le salon, James sur ses talons.

Smith les regarda, et se demanda comment Mlle Lily allait survivre.

En attendant l'intrigue continuait toujours dans le salon.

-Treve de politesse, que fais-tu ici Snivellus ?

-Je pourrais te retourner la question Potter.

-Ouais, sauf que j'ai demandé en premier.

-Je suis le voisin de Lily, et elle m'a invité. Et toi Potter ?

James se laissa tomber sur le canapé près de la fenêtre et Rogue sur le fauteuil en face de lui. Le chat par contre resté immobile sur l'étagère en face de la porte, guettant le retour de sa maitresse.

-Je suis aussi un invité, en quelque sorte. Et j'habite la maison d'à coté.

Les deux hommes se regardaient droit dans les yeux, sans faillir. La pendule dans l'entré sonna huit heures et un pop retenti devant la porte. Lily Evans dans toute sa splendeur venait d'apparaitre. Elle était juchée sur des talons hauts noirs et portait une mini jupe en jean foncé ainsi qu'un dos nu en soie noir.

-C'est la folie au Japon là-bas il est quatre heures du matin !

-Lily ! Tu étais au Japon ? Et tu faisais quoi au Japon et puis avec qui d'ailleurs ? Demanda Rogue.

La jeune fille tomba dans un fauteuil, elle était extenuée.

-Oui, le Japon, je dansais et j'étais avec … euh … Scarlett, … Monica, Daniel, … Marcus, Alex et… euh … Josh.

-Pour savoir Mlle Evans, comme vais-je faire pour vous surveiller si vous fuyez le continent ?

-C'est votre métier de le savoir Mr Potter.

James regarda la jeune femme, elle n'était pas sobre c'était sur rien qu'à sa façon de chanceler sur ses talons hauts il l'avait remarqué mais de la voir comme ça étalée dans un fauteuil trop grand pour elle, on aurait dit une poupée désarticulée…

Rogue aussi regardait la rouquine, et il n'avait pas été dupe non plus.

Mais le temps que les deux hommes digèrent l'escapade, elle s'était endormie. Sa tête reposait sur son épaule et elle n'avait plus cette air qui voulais dire je me débrouille bien toute seule, elle paraissait vulnérable et fragile.

-Bon, je crois que je vais devoir coucher la demoiselle. Au plaisir de ne plus te revoir Servilo.

-Tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser seul avec Lily ?

-Tu n'as pas le choix.

Smith ouvrit la porte.

-Mlle Lily s'est endormie ?

-Oui.

-Mr Potter, veuillez la porter dans sa chambre. Mr Rogue, je pense que je vous verrez demain.

L'ex-Serpentard se leva et parti « légèrement » en colère contre un ancien ennemi.

James lui, glissa un bras sous les genoux de la jeune fille et l'autre dans son dos, elle était légère et tellement fragile qu'il avait peur de la briser. Une fois qu'il arriver devant la chambre il appela Smith.

-Oui ?

-Pouvez-vous ouvrir la porte et vous occuper d'elle ?

Smith sourit. Ouvrit la porte et laissa James la déposer sur le lit avant de prendre le relais.

Le jeune homme lui se dirigea vers la cuisine où il fut vite rejoins par le majordome.

-Smith ?

-Monsieur ?

-Est-il fréquent que Mlle Lily fugue sur d'autre continent ?

-Elle ne fugue pas, elle change d'air. Et cela n'arrive que lorsqu'elle a besoin de changer d'air.

-Vous vous comportez comme un père pour elle, non ?

-Monsieur et Madame Evans était souvent en déplacement, je connais Mlle Lily depuis sa naissance, je l'ai pour ainsi dire élevé.

-Elle a toujours été aussi indépendante ?

-Cela dépend de votre définition de « indépendante ». Mlle Lily s'est toujours comportais comme si elle n'avait besoin de personne mais et vous vous en apercevrez bien vite, elle a besoin de point de repère et de personne sur qui elle peut compter.

-Et les amis avec qui elle est sortie aujourd'hui ne sont pas les gens appropriés ?

-Scarlett Sand, son fiancé Daniel Fishy, Monica Trow, et son fiancé Marcus Hazy sont de bonnes fréquentations. Mais Alex Knight et Josh Broody sont quelque peu violents et se sont entichés de Mlle Lily.

-Qu'entendez vous par « violents » ?

-Leur compétitions et leur penchant pour les boissons alcoolisées a donné lieux à certaines rixes qui auraient pues mal tournées. Que voulez-vous manger Mr Potter ?

-Rien Smith, merci. Je vais me coucher et passez une bonne nuit.

-Vous aussi.

James sorti de la cuisine, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. La journée de demain promettait d'être longue…

°°°°

Enfin !!! Il est 00 : 44 et j'ai finit ce chapitre ! Sinon après la lecture de Harry Potter 7 un truc c'est imposé dans ma tête te je crois qu'il y aura un **spoiler qui n'en n'est pas un** puisque en fait c'est un objet qu'on reconnait comme étant ce qu'il est dans le tome 6.

Sinon les avis bon et mauvais sont bienvenus !

Biz


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3

James se leva aux alentours de sept heures et ne fut pas surpris d'entendre de bruit de vomissement depuis la salle de bain. Et lorsqu'il arriva il fut encore moins surpris de voir Smith tenir la tête de « Mlle Lily » au-dessus des toilettes dans la salle d'eau de la jeune fille.

-Monsieur, pouvez-vous prendre la fiole verte dans l'armoire à pharmacie ?

L'ex-Gryffondor s'exécuta et tendit la fiole au majordome.

-Mlle Lily, il faudra penser à remercier Mr Rogue.

La jeune femme releva la tête, s'essuya la bouche avec la serviette que lui tendait Smith et vida la fiole d'un trait.

-Vous avalez des philtres venant d'un Serpentard sans vous posez de question ?

-Tant que je suis consciente de ce qu'il y a dans la fiole, je lui en suis reconnaissante. Merci Smith.

Le brun l'aida à se relever, malgré la potion sa démarche restait chancelante. Il secoua la tête, elle était inconsciente, mais après tout elle venait de perdre ses parents elle avait le droit d'être perdue même si il y avait des limittes. Lorsque l'ange gardien de la rouquine sorti de la pièce, il lui emboita le pas. Ils entrèrent en silence dans la cuisine et c'est en silence que James contempla le majordome préparer le petit déjeuné, et au moment où celui-ci posa une tasse de café fumant devant lui Lily entra dans la pièce rien d'elle ne laissant supposer dans quelle posture elle était une demi heure plus tôt.

-Il est quelle heure à New York ?

-Trois heures du matin.

-Pourquoi posez-vous une question pareille ? Vous comptez ressortir ? Je suis censé vous surveillez ! Et si vous quittez le pays juste le temps de vous reposez pour repartir vous saoulez la gueule de l'autre côté du monde ça ne sera pas compatible !

James était en colère. Elle ne comprenait pas que sa vie était en danger ?

-Qui vous dit que je veux que vous assuriez ma protection ? Qui vous dit que je veux vivre d'ailleurs ? Hormis Smith je n'ai personne sur cette Terre qui soit à même de me comprendre ! J'avais un frère, il est mort parsque il s'est embarqué dans cette stupide résistance, j'avais une sœur, elle ne me parle plus parsque nos parents sont morts, et ils sont morts bien sur parsque j'étais aussi dans cette stupide résistance. Pourquoi devrais-je vivre ? Alors que tant de gens qui n'avaient rien demandé paient pour une faute qu'ils n'ont pas commise ou une guerre qui n'est pas la leur ?

Elle était au bord des larmes, James la regardaient, sidérés. La majordome fut le premier à se reprendre, il contourna le plan de travail et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras.

- Pouvez-vous appeler Mr Rogue ? La poudre et sur la table près de la cheminé.

James sorti de la cuisine et se dirigea vers le salon d'un pas raide, il se saisit d'une poigné de poudre et se dirigea vers la cheminé à la manière d'un automate.

-Severus Rogue !

La tête du brun se retrouva dans une cheminé on ne peut plus étrangère face a des chaussures qui ne datais pas de la dernière mode.

-Servilo ! Ici Potter.

L'intéressé baissa la tête et contempla le voyageur intra-cheminé.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

-Evans pette une crise et Smith m'a dit de t'appeler.

L'expression de Rogue changea pour se muer de l'étonnement à l'inquiétude.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ?

-Que la Resistance est stupide et que son frère et ses parents sont morts à cause de ça. Et elle a parlé d'une sœur aussi, une vraie salope, et elle a fondue en larmes puis on m'a dit de venir te chercher. Mais si c'est si courant que ça je vois pas pourquoi elle a pas un stock de potion à demeure. Elle avait bien de la potion anti-gueule de bois.

-On ne peut pas mourir d'une surdose de potion anti-gueule de bois. Mais on peut mourir d'une surdose de potion calmante, anti-rêve ou autre. Etant donner l'intelligence de Lily et son récent séjour à St Mangouste, Smith et moi avons jugé préférable de ne pas les laisser à sa portée. Dis-lui que j'arrive.

-Vous allez la droguée ? Non mais ça va pas ? Ce n'est pas une gamine, si elle pleure il faut la consoler pas la droguer avec un tas de potions. Tu sais les problèmes savent nager ça ne sert à rien de les noyer avec de la potion calmante.

La tête de James disparue et il se précipita dans la cuisine. Cette fille était peut-être une emmerdeuse mais il n'allait pas laisser un malade comme Rogue régenter sa vie. Il était sur que le Serpentard était derrière tout ça, après tout comment un moldu comme Smith aurait pu avoir l'idée de donner de la potion calmante à la jeune femme ? A la rigueur des antidépresseurs, mais des potions ?

-Dites-moi, qui a eu l'idée de droguer Evans avec des potions.

-Ce ne sont pas des drogues et Mr Rogue m'a dit que c'était plus efficace que les médicaments « moldus ».

-Ce qui est plus efficace encore c'est de faire son deuil.

Le majordome de répondit pas, Lily se calma et il s'écarta pour lui préparer du thé.

-Non, Smith. Potter a raison. Et plus cette potion est infecte. Je dirais moi-même à Severus qu'il n'a qu'à la boire tout seul.

-Mais Mademoiselle.

-Mais rien du tout. Vous croyez que je n'ai pas vu que vous la mettez dans l'Earl Grey ? Severus est peut-être doué en potion mais il n'a jamais su dissimuler les gouts des ingrédients. Il avait besoin de Daniel pour ça. Mais aujourd'hui, Daniel est mort. Et je n'ai pas le cœur à l'aider à m'intoxiquer. Parsque il a beau dire, il n'a jamais su faire ce genre de potion.

James qui connaissait les talents de Rogue en matière de potion était ébahit que Lily le remette à sa place dans sa matière de prédilection.

-Une question Evans comment se fait-il que vous êtes parfois consciente de ce que vous avalez et d'autre fois non ?

-Severus ajoute un ingrédient dans les potions qui endort ma vigilance et dès que la potion ne fait plus effet je reprends conscience et je lui en veux. Ensuite nous nous disputons et il dit que c'est pour arrêter mes cauchemars et ce genre de chose. La dernière fois je lui ai envoyé une bouteille de Jack Daniels dans la figure, en lui disant que de toutes manières ces philtres à la manque à long terme me rendait irresponsable et que chaque fois que je me « reveiller » je faisais des crises puisque tout me revenait en bloc. Mais il veut tellement mon bien et il est si convaincu du bien de ses potions que j'ai du mal à lui en vouloir même si je sais qu'il me drogue.

James fronça les sourcils. Une bouteille de Jack Daniels ? Décidément dans quel truc de dingue Maugrey l'avait-il envoyé ?

-Bon j'ai décidé de sortir, dit Lily en réajustant sa robe de chambre.

-Pour aller où ?

-Rendre visite à Daniel. Je vous attends dans une demi-heure dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée.

-Vous n'attendez pas Mr Rogue ?

Comme pour répondre à l'interrogation de Smith un bruit se fit entendre dans le salon, presque immédiatement suivit de l'apparition de la silhouette de Rogue dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Lily !

-Remballe tout de suite tes philtres et tes conneries. Je ne suis plus sénile.

-Lily c'est pour ton bien.

-La seule chose qui me ferait du bien, c'est de parler avec Daniel. Hélas ce n'est pas possible. Sinon ce qui me ferait du bien aussi c'est toutes les personnes dans cette pièce arrête de me materner. Je suis majeure et responsable.

-Oui quand tu rentres ivre morte, que tu tangue sur des talons digne d'une strip-teaseuse, que tu fais des tentatives de suicide, que tu transplanes en état d'ébriété ou que tu ne rentres pas de deux semaines c'est vrai que tu es très responsable.

-Passe par là où je suis passée et si tu es vivant tu pourras me ressortir tes refrains paternalistes de merde. Okay ? Et puis au passage je te rappelle que c'est après chacun de mes « réveille » que je fais une crise sinon souviens toi que dans tes « cocktails » tu rajoutes de quoi me rendre « heureuse » et qu'à forte de dose ça me fait me comporter en gamine.

Rogue ne bougea pas. James ne comprenait plus rien. Smith faisait comme si de rien n'était. Puis Lily se leva brusquement, bouscula Severus, se tourna vers Potter et lui redonna rendez-vous dans une demi-heure.

-Tu sais Snivellus j'ai toujours su que tu étais un connard. Mais de là à droguer une jeune fille psychologiquement fragile… Franchement tu me dégoutes.

L'ex-Gryffondor emprunta alors le même chemin que la jeune femme avant lui, bousculant lui aussi son ennemi au passage.

-Tu ne comprends rien Potter. Lily allai vraiment mal quand ils l'ont retrouvé. Tout ça parsque toi et tes copains n'êtes pas arrivés avant. Tu n'imagines pas ce qu'elle a souffert. Elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre, dans le noir, elle ne mangeait plus, elle ne dormait plus, elle ne parlait plus… Elle pleurait tellement fort qu'on l'entendait au rez-de-chaussée.

-Alors tu as voulu la faire taire.

-Non. Tu ne comprends rien, mais à quoi devais-je m'attendre de la part d'un Maraudeurs ? Elle était comme morte à l'intérieure. Alors j'ai eu l'idée de lui donner un peu de potion, le temps qu'elle reprenne le goût à la vie. Mais quand Smith et moi avons arrêté de la verser dans son thé. Et bien elle a fait une fugue. Des aurores l'ont retrouvé sur la tombe d'Evans. Ce soir là elle a faillit mourir, une fois de plus. Et puis nous avons recommencé et arrêtant la potion par étapes, mais chaque tentative a été un échec.

-Tu parles d'elle comme d'un rat de laboratoire. N'est elle rien de plus à tes yeux ? Un être humain par exemple. Est-ce qu'une fois dans ton esprit tordu tu as pensé qu'elle avait besoin de se sortir de là toute seule ? De reprendre goût la vie progressivement, pas avec des potions ; avec un contact humain. Qu'elle devait aller voir la tombe de ce Daniel par exemple ? L'as-tu seulement laissé assisté à son enterrement ?

-Non, elle était trop fragile. Elle n'a jamais vu la tombe de son frère.

-Tu ne penses pas que lui dire au revoir l'aurait aidé ?

-Elle a eu tout le temps de lui dire au revoir.

Pour couper court à leur conversation, Lily arriva. Elle portait un chemiser noir, sur une jupe flottante au dessus des genoux noir et des escarpins à talons hauts noir. Elle s'arrêta devant les deux hommes.

-Potter vous avez votre veste ? Severus, j'ai été ravie de te revoir, mais je pense que cette semaine j'aurais du mal à te caser dans mon emploi du temps. Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?

-Non, Lily je comprends. Je te demande pardon. Je ne voulais que ton bien.

-L'enfer est pavé de bonne intention, n'est ce pas. En touts les cas, je pense que je te verrais à la réunion. Elle a lieu Mercredi prochain non ?

James le regarda déglutir avec difficulté.

-Tu comptes y assister ? Ce n'est pas trop tôt ?

-J'ai pris une décision. Ce qui m'est arrivée, ne doit plus arriver. Je l'aurais fait avant, si tu n'avais pas décidé tout seul que c'était trop tôt. Maintenant je dois aller voir quelqu'un qui m'attends depuis longtemps déjà.

Elle n'attendit aucune réponse, passa entre les deux hommes et avança dans le couloir vers la porte. Arriver devant cette dernière Smith sortit de nulle part et lui enfila son manteau.

-Merci. Potter, vous attendez la fin du monde ? Je suis d'accord vu la situation je n'attendrais pas longtemps mais vous voyiez ma très chère mère de substitution, elle appuya son regard sur Rogue, a repoussé ce rendez-vous depuis trop de temps.

-J'arrive.

Il dépassa le maitres des potions (NdA : vu comment Lily le rabaisse je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment utiliser ce GN) enfila son blouson en cuir et ouvrit la porte pour Lily, au moment de franchir de le seuil elle se retourna une dernière fois, serra Smith dans ses bras et demanda à Rogue de ne pas être la quand elle reviendrait parsque elle était d'accord avec lui pour une fois, c'était trop tôt.

Dehors il pleuvait. Mais elle continuait d'avancer. Et James était à côté d'elle, il se contentait de la suivre en silence. Puis avant de tourner à l'angle d'une rue, elle lui saisit la main, tourna l'angle, et serra. Et c'est là qu'il le vit. Elle l'emmenait dans un cimetière.

-Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas transplané ?

-J'avais besoin de me préparer. Je sais juste qu'il s'est fait enterrer de façon moldu. Je ne sais pas qui était à son enterrement, je ne sais pas ce que les gens ont dis dans leur dernier adieu, je ne sais pas si il porte son pull bleu, ou le gris que je lui avais offert, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a de graver sur sa tombe, s'il y a une photo et si c'est celle que j'avais prise dans un parc à New York et si les gens on remarquait qu'il avait un bout de feuille derrière l'oreille, je ne sais même pas quelle expression sera sur son visage pour l'éternité. Parfois j'ai même l'impression d'avoir oublié son visage, le son de sa voix et celui de son rire, ou l'éclat de ses yeux quand il me battait aux échecs. Alors je ferme les yeux et je veux me rappeler mais la seul chose que je vois c'est son dernier soupir qui s'évapore, ses yeux qui se ferme une dernière fois après cette révulsés sous l'effet du Doloris. J'essaie de me rappeler la sensation de sécurité que j'avais dans ses bras mais tout ce que je ressens c'est l'immense vide qu'il a laissé dans mon cœur et le fait d'être totalement perdue. Nous avions deux minutes de différance, c'était les deux minutes les plus importantes de sa vie, elles signifiaient pour lui que j'étais sa petite sœur et qu'il devait me protéger.

Désormais, ils étaient devant l'entrée du cimetière, au lieu de franchir la grille, Lily pivota et s'appuya contre un muret, elle sortit un mouchoir blanc brodé de ses initiales. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, lui prit le mouchoir des mains, tourna son visage et essuya ses larmes.

-Si vous voulez, on peut revenir demain, et après demain, et tout les jours jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez franchir cette grille.

-Non. Vous savez, en tant que grand frère Daniel me donnait souvent des conseils. Le dernier conseil qu'il m'ait donné c'est de toujours me battre. De n'arrêter la lute que quand mon cœur arrêtera de battre. Voila ce qu'il a dit.

James recommença a essuya ses larmes.

°°°°

Alors il est 2 :20 du matin. Je finis ce chapitre. J'avais pas prévu de l'arrêter là mais bon. Pour ceux qui trouve que Lily change rapidement de comportement c'est que quand elle est sous l'emprise des potions de Rogue et bien c'est comme si c'était une gamine dans le corps d'une femme de 23 ans. Genre salut je vois la vie en rose et elle est consciente de rien. Et entre deux prise c'est comme si elle se réveillait mais elle sait ce qu'elle a fait avant et tout. Et chaque fois qu'elle allait prendre une décision Rogue lui redonne de la potion, mais sur le long terme elle perd des notions du genre qu'elle ait pas censé passé sa vie en boite. Mais bon voila.

Biz

J'attends votre avis bon ou mauvais.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 :

Chapitre 4 :

Ce soir là, James n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il se retournait dans son lit et revoyait la scène du cimetière. La douleur de la jeune fille avait remué quelque chose en lui, elle avait fait écho à sa propre douleur. Cette solitude qui fait que même bien entouré on se sent toujours seul. Il n'arrêtait pas de la revoir, presque allongée sur la tombe de son frère en sanglotant, sa fragile silhouette qui tremblait, ses pleurs qui troublaient le calme du cimetière. Et cette peine. Cette peine qui était encore gravée sur son visage quand ils étaient sortis. Durant le chemin du retour aucun des deux n'avaient parlé, mais quelque chose avait changé, elle avait baissé sa garde en laissant entrevoir une faille, et James avait compris qu'elle avait enfin décidé de vivre. Mais en attendant son corps lui refusait toujours de dormir, alors il se leva et se dirigea vers l'un des fauteuils en cuir il attrapa un dossier dans son sac et commença à l'étudier.

Il était question de viols plutôt sanglant, James était choqué bien que se ne soit pas la première fois qu'il s'occuper de ce genre d'affaire, mais ce psychopathe là avait un gout prononcé pour le sang. Ses victimes étaient mutilée et souvent plus en un seul morceau. Et les photos… les photos des restes étaient atroces. Il referma le dossier et retourna sous les draps.

Mais il n'en avait pas finit pour autant. Et se fut pire cette fois ci les images du dossier et ses propres souvenirs se mélangèrent.

Dans la chambre d'à côté Lily était assise près de la fenêtre, son front appuyé contre la vitre. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire pour arranger les choses. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues pales, elle se sentait impuissante, elle aurait voulu agir, sauver des gens. Mais comment sauver les autres alors qu'on n'est même pas sure de pouvoir se sauver soi-même ? Elle en voulait à Severus de l'avoir droguée elle avait perdu tant de temps à jouer cette comédie.

Elle se leva, chancela un peu puis se dirigea vers son lit. Demain, demain elle contactera ses amis de l'AO et elle verra bien,

James se réveilla de bonne heur, mais pas assez tôt apparemment car lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon il découvrit Lily allonger sur le ventre, le menton dans les mains, face à la cheminée.

-Tu ne peux pas y aller.

- Alors met-moi sur une autre enquête, si tu veux même pas sur Voldemort. Mais je veux être utile.

-Tu n'es pas en état.

-Rappel toi, j'étais ton meilleur agent. Je ne veux plus rester ici enfermer alors que tous se batte et sauvent des gens. Je n'attends pas d'être sauvée ! Je ne suis pas une victime alors mets moi sur une putain d'enquête Stanford !

Stanford ? Comme dans Derek Stanford ? Le chef de l'armée de l'ombre ? James n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Lily, très bien sois au QG à 15h.

-J'y serai.

Le feu redevint normal, elle releva et fis face à James.

-Vous parliez à Derek Stanford ?

-Oui.

-Que lui avez-vous demandez ? Cet homme à autre chose à faire que de jouer les nounous !

-Je sais, ça, c'est votre rôle. Mais je demandais une mission. Avant je travaillais pour l'Armée de l'Ombre.

-Le groupe qui nous pique nos missions ?

-On ne pique pas vos missions, on se fait ce que l'on doit faire. Et nous ne nous occupons pas seulement des mages noirs.

-Où vont-ils vous envoyé ce soir à votre avis ?

-Ma spécialité est le terrain, on m'envoyé souvent recueillir des informations.

-Vous pensez sérieusement que je vais vous laisser faire ça ? Vous êtes inconsciente ? Je suis chargé de votre sécurité.

-Et bien vous ferez équipe avec moi. Gregory ne sera pas content mais quand il s'agit de sécurité il est aussi prudent que vous.

James secoua la tête, elle était folle, c'est ça folle. Elle s'attendait sérieusement à ce qu'il reçoive la nouvelle comme si de rien n'était.

Lily regardait James. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle allait rester là alors que des gens étaient en danger dehors ? S'il voulait jouer les Mary Poppins tant mieux pour lui mais elle ne voulait plus être maternée.

C'est là que Ted arriva, il regarda la scène puis toussota attirant les regards vers lui.

-On a laissé ceci à votre intention Miss, fit-il en désignant la gerbe de rose qu'il tenait dans les mains, d'autres sont dans la cuisine.

-Il y en a d'autres ?

-Qui vous envoie des fleurs ?

-Monsieur Alex Knight, monsieur Josh Broody et monsieur Severus Rogue on s'en doute des choses à se faire pardonner.

-Jetez ces fleurs Smith. Et laissez les cartes dans le salon je les lirais plus tard.

Smith sorti les carte de sa veste et les posa sur la table, puis il sorti.

-Vous recevez souvent des fleurs ?

-En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ?

-Je suis ici pour assurer votre sécurité, et si vous n'êtes pas au courant : en plus de Voldemort, un cinglé s'amuse à découper les jeunes sorcières aux quatre coins de Londres.

-Je suis au courant. Mais un seul problème à la fois. Ces fleurs ne viennent sans doute pas de ce cinglé.

Lily s'assis sur le sofa et prit les cartes sur ses genoux. James lui s'assit à côté d'elle et attendis.

_Veux-tu venir avec moi ce soir ?_

_Alex_

_Pardon._

_Severus_

_Je suis en ville._

_Josh_

-J'avais raison.

-Peut-être mais il valait mieux être prudent.

-C'est en prenant des risques qu'on apprend.

-Que voulez-vous apprendre si vous êtes morte ? A manger les pissenlits par la racine ?

Lily tourna la tête, se leva, jeta les cartes au feu tourna les talons. Une fois sur le pas de la porte du salon elle fit volte-face et regarda James dans les yeux.

-Soyez prêt à 14h45.

--

Elle sortie finalement, se dirigea vers l'escalier et monta les marches quatre à quatre. Elle voulait être seule, se préparer. Elle savait qu'elle n'aura pas à enquêter sur des mages noirs, puisque elle était trop impliquée, tout le monde pensait que c'était trop tôt mais qu'est ce qu'ils en savaient ? Elle se sentait prête, après tout c'était ça sa vie avant : lutter chaque jour pour que les ténèbres ne prennent pas le dessus. Et ces idiots d'aurores qui s'occupaient seulement de Voldemort, comme si les sorciers était trop parfaits pour commettre des crimes eux aussi. Mais elle, elle savait, elle avait vu ; et ce soir elle devra de nouveau repousser les limites de ses cauchemars.

Etre forte, c'était sa seule arme. Elle devait se blinder. Reconstituer cette armure qui lui avait value de devenir invincible, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle était la meilleure des agents de l'Armée de l'Ombre.

Elle poussa la porte de la salle de bain et se fit face. Elle avait encore maigris. Ces yeux verts déjà grand lui mangaient le visage, et ressortaient sur sa peau pale ses lèvres tremblaient comme le reste de son corps. Elle fit couler l'eau et plongea les deux mains sous le jet et s'aspergea le visage, et recommença. A la fin même ces cheveux étaient mouillés, une mèche couleur de sang était collée à sa joue donnant l'illusion d'une balafre. Elle releva la tête et se regarda, encore, droit dans les yeux. Elle avait envie de pleurer, elle aurait voulu noyer son chagrin, se bercer d'illusion, redevenir forte. Mais la réalité lui faisait face dans ce visage pale aux yeux agrandis et rougis, elle avait changé.

Ses épaules tremblèrent, elle mordit dans son poing pour ne pas crier, et ses larmes se mêlèrent à l'eau qui n'avait pas encore séchée.

--

Il était 14h40, et James était sur le canapé fixant l'encadrement de la porte, il attendait Lily. Il ne cessait de se poser des questions sur le comportement de la jeune femme, il aurait bien voulu la comprendre, savoir pourquoi elle semblait si forte et si fragile, comment elle en était arrivée là… Mais elle restait une énigme.

Elle descendit enfin, elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et le fixa.

-Je pense que nous avons prit un mauvais départ. Et comme nous allons devoir cohabiter durant un certain temps, je pense aussi que nous devrions nous tutoyer.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

-Alors, _tu_ n'es pas contre ?

Il prononçait le « tu » comme s'il avait une étrange saveur.

-Non, je ne suis pas contre.

Elle eut un faible sourire, le premier depuis longtemps. Après tout il lui avait été d'un grand soutient quand elle avait visité la tombe de son frère, alors pourquoi pas ? Tant qu'il la laissé faire son travail. Elle alla se poser délicatement sur le canapé en face du sien et Plum vient se blottir sur ses genoux.

Il lui rendit son sourire. Elle avait beau être insupportable, et son sourire avait beau tremblé elle dégageait quelque chose qui ne le laissait pas insensible.

-Tu penses avoir quel genre de mission ?

-Le genre pas vraiment drôle, pas vraiment habillée avec des gens pas vraiment sobres.

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton tellement détaché que James sut qu'elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de soirée.

-C'est à dire ?

-C'ets à dire que Derek va surement me faire jouer les potiches pour fouiller les poches de mangemorts en puissance ou autre personne pas vraiment fréquentables pour connaitre leur identité. C'est facile de les reconnaitre, de les pister, mais on doit recourir à certains stratagèmes pour connaitre leur identité publique.

-Tu fais vraiment ça ?

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse.

-Tu n'as pas de coéquipier ou de coéquipière ?

-Si, j'ai Gregory Kays, vous, tu dois le connaitre. C'est un aurore, enfin tu dois le savoir... Il fait le barman.

James la considéra, Kays… Pas étonnant que se soit elle se tape le sale boulot alors.

-Et en dehors de ça, tu faisais quoi dans la vraie vie ?

-Hum, dans la vraie vire ? Avant de me faire enrôler par l'A.O. et bien je venais de finir mes études d'Aurore. C'était il y a 3 ans. Ca me semble si loin.

Ses yeux erraient dans le vague, elle aussi semblait errer, perdue quelque part entre l'instant présent et tout ces autres instants qui hantaient ces cauchemardes. Puis, elle revient à elle.

-Nous devrions peut-être y allez, demanda-t-elle en esquissant un sourire.

Elle se leva, imitée par James qui s'interrogeait encore sur l'aperçu qu'il avait eu d'elle. Puis sans crier gare elle s'approcha de lui, lui prit le bras et tourna sa tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Nous allons transplaner, dit-elle simplement.

James acquiesça silencieusement, trop troublé par la soudaine promiscuité de la rousse. Etait-ce le feu qui se refléter sur sa peau si pale ? L'odeur de rose que dégager ses cheveux ? La chaleur de son corps combinée à celle de la pièce ? … Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, de la serrer un peu plus fort contre lui, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'elle pensait aux même choses.

Je suis impardonnable, je m'excuse vraiment mais pendant un moment j'ai vraiment du faire le vide à l'intérieur de ma tête et vraiment je n'avais plus l'envie d'écrire, j'essaie de m'y remettre tout doucement et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre.

Biz'oux


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5 :

**Chapitre 5 :**

Et avant qu'ils aient put se défaire de leur idées, ils se matérialisèrent dans un couloir éclairé par des appliques murales. Lily regarda autour d'elle, non le Quartier General n'avait pas changé, c'était elle qui avait changé. Le tapis persan sous ses pieds était toujours le même, le grand miroir doré lui aussi, mais l'image qu'il reflétait était différant de la dernière qu'elle y avait vu.

James regarda autour de lui, en apparence ce couloir était tout à fait normal, rien ne semblait dire que dans les pièces d'à coté des hommes et des femmes menaient une lutte acharnée contre toute les formes que le mal pouvait prendre. Il se tourna vers Lily, son bras était toujours attaché au sien et elle ne semblait pas s'en incommoder, ce contact semblait même la rassurer.

Un bruit de pas ce fit entendre et ils se redirent tout les deux, sur leurs garde, à peine Lily avait elle entendu le son qu'elle avait détaché son bras de celui de James pour porter sa main à sa baguette, lui aussi en avait fait de même.

-Lily ! Tu es là !

Gregory Kays se précipita du haut de marches de l'escalier, situé en face d'eux, pour prendrez Lily dans ses bras. James souffla, ce n'était que cet idiot de Kays. Après quelques instants, Lily se défit de son étreinte. Et Gregory prit conscience de la présence de James aux côtés de Lily.

-Mais si ce n'est pas James Potter en personne !railla-t-il. Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ?

Le visage de Gregory avait perdu tous signes de gaité, son regard animé d'une lueur froide fixait James. Le brun soutint son regard sans ciller.

-Je suis chargé de la protection de Lily.

Kays rompit le contact visuel, et tourna la tête vers la jeune femme en quête de démenti, en vain. Il était blessé, ses supérieur connaissant ses rapports avec Lily, ils savent toujours tout, aurait du l'avertir lui et non Potter. Elle lui adressa un sourire qui essayé de le réconforter, et tendit le bras pour toucher le sien, après un contact trop bref pour le jeun homme elle laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps.

James qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'échange ressentit un étrange pincement au cœur mais préféra ne pas y prêter attention.

-Les autres sont-ils déjà arrivés ?

-Il ne manquait plus que toi.

Lily eut un petit sourire puis se dirigea vers la porte à droite de l'escalier, les deux hommes lui emboitèrent le pas. Arrivée sur le pas de la porte elle tourna la tête vers Kay en cherchant un peu d'encouragement, mais c'est les yeux chocolat de James qu'elle rencontra. Pendant une seconde ils se regardèrent sans cligner des yeux, puis d'un signe de tête l'aurore la poussa à ouvrir la porte, à la vu de cette scène le petit sourire que Gregory avait préparé se flétrit.

Lily pénétra dans la pièce, et un silence presque religieux envahit l'espace durant deux seconde puis ce fut l'explosion. Presque toutes les personnes se précipitèrent vers la jeune femme pour la serrer dans leur bras, prendre de ses nouvelles, faire leurs condoléances, lui proposer un verre ou tout simplement lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

Elle se sentait de nouveau chez elle, à sa place, enfin. Et bien que son bonheur ne pouvait être total, elle se sentit mieux comme si une part d'elle même lui revenait après une longue absence.

-Et si on la laissait respirer maintenant ? demanda Derek, puis légèrement radouci, bienvenu chez toi Lily.

Lily, à regret s'écarta de ses amis et prit place au centre de la longue table poli.

Gregory s'assit à sa gauche.

Derek prit place à l'extrémité droite de la table.

James se posa à droite de Lily, mit ses deux mains sur la table et regarda l'image que lui renvoyer le merisier poli. Il écouta d'une oreille distraite les commentaires et les rapports des autres personnes attablées. Puis Derek s'adressa à Lily.

-Tu sais à quoi t'attendre je suppose ?

-Pas de terrain trop risqué comme la dernière fois…

-En effet, ce soir tu iras dans la boite de John, il désigna quelqu'un de la tête. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire. Kays tu l'accompagneras, Potter je suppose que tu la suivras.

Il hocha distraitement de la tête.

-Bon je suppose que c'est la fin de la réunion. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! Lily reste un peu je dois te parler.

Elle ne se leva pas, Kays se dirigea vers la porte dans l'intention de l'attendre et James se leva et de sa démarche nonchalante sortit de la pièce.

Lily posa sa tête dans ses bras croisé sur la table, elle savait que le merisier était froid. Elle tourna son visage vers la table, son nez entrant en contact avec le bois et souffla une buée blanchâtre se déposa sur la surface polie troublant son reflet qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir dans la pénombre créée par ses bras. Une large main se posa sur son épaule, elle retourna la tête, assez pour distinguer le visage de Derek fendu d'un sourire triste entre ses mèches rousses.

Il s'assit en face d'elle sans la lâcher.

-Dis moi, il n'est pas trop brut avec toi ce Potter, hein ?

-C'est plutôt moi qui ne suis pas la victime idéale. Tu comprends… j'en ai eu marre de jouer les demoiselles en détresse parfois j'aimerais me sauver seule.

-Tu sais parfaitement que parfois on ne se suffit pas. Ne te détourne pas des autres.

-Tout les gens que j'aime meurent, ils meurent. Je ne me détourne pas des autres, je refuse que d'autres personne meurent encore par ma faute. Tu sais ce que ça me fait de me regarder dans le miroir chaque matin. Et puis Potter n'est pas une personne vraiment, il n'est pas là par choix.

-Si, mon choix.

Elle releva complètement la tête et le dévisagea, cherchant la plus infime trace de plaisanterie sur son visage.

-C'ets une plaisanterie, tu me fais surveiller alors que des gens meurent sur tous les trottoirs de cette villes.

-Non, Lily tu sais très bien que la personne qui sème des cadavres n'est pas Voldemort, c'est un serial killer. Et tu corresponds parfaitement à son profil et vu la vie que tu mènes Lily, je pensais qu'un des meilleurs aurore du pays ne serait pas du grand luxe.

Elle le dévisageait toujours, se releva sans le quitter des yeux.

-Derek, c'est un très beau geste. Je suppose que je devrais t'en être reconnaissante, je suppose aussi que Potter va rester auprès de moi jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête. Mais une dernière chose, Derek, mon père est mort.

-Lily !

Elle le stoppa d'un geste. Inutile qu'il lui explique ses raisons, inutile. Toutes les personnes autour d'elle essayer de la protéger, de l'enfermer dans une jolie cage, ses camisoles étaient peut-être en soie mais elles restaient des camisoles.

-A la prochaine réunion.

Elle sortie ne claquant même pas la porte, Inutile. Elle se retrouva dans le couloir, James était appuyé contre le mur et Gregory le dévisageait méchamment depuis les marches de l'escalier.

-Nous y allons. Au revoir Greg.

Et sans plus attendre elle entrelaça son bras à celui de son colocataire et disparut. Les deux hommes n'ayant pas eu le temps de réagir. Lorsque James rouvrit les yeux il se trouvait dans le salon de la jeune femme encore un peu choqué mais le bruit d'un sanglot étouffé eut vite fait de le ramener sur terre. Il tourna la tête vers la jeune femme, son visage était caché par ses mains elle-même recouvertes par quelques mèches rousses. Puis ses genoux cédèrent et il lui ouvrit ses bras la rattrapant avant qu'elle n'heurte le sol. Il passa un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos. Se fut seulement lorsqu'il releva la tête qu'il vit d'abord Smith sur le pas de la porte et deux hommes se faisant face sur les canapés aux même place que Rogue et lui il y a quelque temps, ces trois personnes par contre n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène qui venait de se jouer sous leur yeux. A peine avaient-ils croisé le regard de James que les deux hommes assis sur les canapés se levèrent comme un seul et le fusillèrent du regard tendis que Smith lui affiché toujours son sourire en coin à peine perceptible.

-M. Potter, je pense que vous pouvez aller déposer Mlle Lily dans sa chambre. Je saurais retenir M. Broody et M. Knight quelques temps encore.

James hocha la tête et se dirigea vers les escaliers, Lily avait le visage enfouit dans son cou, inondant ce dernier de larmes brulantes. Tout son corps tremblait dans les bras de James et plus les épaules de la jeune femme étaient secouées par les sanglots plus le cœur de James était pressé par un étau invisible. Il avait envie de lui murmurer des mensonges, lui dire que tout irait bien et qu'il n'y avait pas de raisons de s'inquiéter; mais la vie n'étais pas un conte de fée. Loin s'en fallait. Et il savait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser abusée par de belles paroles et que chaque larme versée n'était pas vaine. Mais cette constations ne les aiderait pas, ni lui, ni elle. Une fois dans la chambre de la jeune femme il la déposa sur son lit à baldaquin et lui enleva ses chaussures. Après, il se redressa et fut surpris, c'était comme si il avait toujours était là, à la regarder dormir admirant les jeux de la lumière de la fin d'après midi sur son corps. Il soupira, tourna le dos et ferma la porte derrière lui.

En bas, le silence était pesant, et l'arrivée de James ne fut qu'on poids supplémentaire. Les deux autres hommes se dévisageaient sous le regard de l'aurore.

-Qui êtes-vous lâcha finalement le brun.

-Je pourrais vous retournez la question.

L'ex Gryffondor les regarda de toute sa hauteur. Quel droits avaient-ils, eux, deux hommes qu'il n'avait jamais vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui de l'interroger comme le dernier des criminels ?

-Je me nomme James Potter.

Le susnommé savoura l'effet de sa petite bombe, les deux autres avait écarquillées des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et semblaient avoir déconnecté le peu de neurones qui restait sous leurs cheveux gélifiés. (NdA : ils ont l'air de con mais c'est par rapport à James en réalité c'est des bombes…)

-Et moi Josh Broody, dit le blond.

-Alex Knight, dit simplement le brun. Pourriez-vous définir la nature de vos relations avec Lily ?

-Non. Et vous ?

-Alex et moi sommes des amis proches de Lily. Qu'a-t-elle ?

-Elle ne se sent pas bien. Je vous conseillerez de partir, je pense qu'elle vous appellera quand elle se sentira mieux.

-Nous attendrons.

Après que cette dernière affirmation eut résonnée entre les murs du salon James quitta la pièce. Il ne savait pas vraiment où aller mais ses pas le conduisirent d'eux même devant une porte, d'un premier étage, la chambre de Lily. Sa main hésita une fraction de seconde au-dessus de la poignée avant de tourner le bouton de la porte et la poussé. La porte était ouverte mais lui rester figé sur le pas, la fenêtre entre ouverte laissait un courant d'air froid rentrer dans la chambre, assez fort pour soulever les rideaux de la pièce et pousser en arrière les cheveux de la jeune femme.

Elle était étendue au milieu du lit, entre les draps, Smith avait du la border. Ses poings serrés sur la couverture, tellement que ses jointures en avaient blanchis. James avança vers le lit, ne remarquant au passage sur la table de nuit face au visage de la rousse, une photo d'un jeune homme heureux qui soulevait sa sœur sur ses épaules sous un cerisier pour qu'elle atteigne les branches les plus hautes, riant aux éclats pendant qu'ils se menaçaient mutuellement de poignés de cerises, la seule chose qu'il vit, lui, c'était la larme solitaire qui roulait sur la joue de l'ancienne fille aux cerises.

Alors, il hésita, encore une fois, mais sa main essuyait déjà la goutte qui menaçait de s'écraser sur l'oreiller. Au contact de la mais rugueuse de James, elle se réveilla. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et le regarda. Il l'avait vu, sans défense, ce visage qu'elle essayait de cacher ; toutes ses larmes qui la brulaient de l'intérieur comme un acide, il les avait vues couler. Une question muette était en suspend dans ses yeux.

-Deux hommes t'attende en bas, dit-il légèrement perdu.

-J'irai, souffla-t-elle.

Seule la lumière fantomatique de la Lune filtrait dans la chambre. Donnant un aspect irréel à la peau nacrée de Lily. Et James n'avait qu'une seule envie, la toucher pour se persuader qu'elle était là, palpable et que ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas une chimère de plus.

Inconsciemment leurs deux visages se rapprochèrent, il n'aurait suffit que de quelques millimètres… Mais la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volé, laissant voir Josh et Alex sur le pas de la porte.

Lily détourna brusquement la tête, fouettant le visage de James de ses mèches rousses. Lui, se releva et regarda les deux visiteurs. Il se tenait dos à la fenêtre et la lumière qui s'en déversait l'entourait d'une aura spectrale.

Les visages des deux hommes étaient légèrement décomposés d'après ce que pouvait voir l'aurore, un sourire de prédateur étira alors ses lèvres.

Les deux autres choisir ce moment là pour oser s'aventurer dans la chambre.

Lily remonta prestement le drap sur son corps, cachant une courte nuisette en satin vert émeraude. Elle lissa le dessus de lit pour se donner une contenance et fixa la porte en essayant de se reconstituer un visage et de faire disparaitre la rougeur de ses joues, du autant à la position dans laquelle on l'avait trouvé qu'à sa tenue.

-Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes là ?

-Et bien… euh… nous voulions savoir si tu allais bien.

-Oh et bien je pense que maintenant que vous êtes renseigner vous pourriez me laisser ?

Les deux intrus étaient gênés, mais pas encore assez pour la laisser seule avec James.

-Mais Lily, on ne peut pas te laisser seule avec lui, fit Alex an désignant l'aurore du menton.

-Je pense que je suis assez grande pour prendre soin de moi toute seule. Maintenant je pense sérieusement qu'il se fait tard, et que vous devriez partir. En tous les cas, moi je dois me préparer pour ma mission.

Joignant le geste à la paroles, elle balança ses jambes hors du Lily en écartant les draps d'une mains et de l'autres tirant sur sa nuisette, une fois debout elle attrapa sa robe de chambre assortie et bien que l'ensemble était encore un peu trop court elle était plus ou moins décente. Puis elle se retourna et l'embrasure de la porte était vide. Il n'y avait plus que James toujours debout dans son dos. Elle s'appuya contre une commode et lui fit face.

-« Ca alors…Les gens vont et viennent à toute vitesse dans le coin. »

-Tu n'as guère été patiente.

-Oh, ils savaient, ils savaient que si j'étais réveillée je les jetterai dehors.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Puis continua :

-Tu dois vraiment te préparer ?

-J'ai une mission à accomplir. Je ne peux pas être patiente.

-Quand exactement vas-tu vous défaire de cette carapace ? De toute cette raideur ?

Ses yeux s'arrondirent sous le choc, c'était comme si il lui avait donné un coup de poing dans le ventre.

-Je... je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

Il fit un pas en avant, puis un autre, jusqu'à être tout près de la jeune femme. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules dénudées par le peignoir en satin enfilé à la hâte.

-Lily… Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Tu dois prendre part à ce monde.

-Un monde qui me rejette ? demanda-t-elle amèrement. Le seul être qui me comprenait vraiment est mort.

Elle le contourna et se posa en douceur sur le lit, dans un rayon de Lune. James s'agenouilla devant elle.

-Mais le monde est remplis de gens, il y a bien quelqu'un qui t'attend quelque part.

-Mes la plupart des gens ne comprenne pas, Daniel et moi étions passés par les même épreuves, nous avions les même doutes, le même manque.

-Le même manque ?

-As-tu déjà vu une photo de mes parents ? Ils sont tous les deux petits bruns aux yeux gris. Daniel et moi sommes grand roux aux yeux verts. Et nous étions tout les deux sorciers. Ca fait beaucoup pour une famille de moldu ordinaire non ?

-Tu veux dire que tu as été adopté ?

Elle détourna la tête, fuyant son regard. Ses yeux emplies de larmes se perdirent dans les ténèbres du reste de la chambre.

-Tu veux dire que tes parents étaient sorciers ?

Elle hocha la tête et souffla du bout des lèvres :

-Tous les deux, et ils sont morts maintenant.

Elle se releva, il suivit le mouvement. Elle essuya ses yeux avec un coin de sa manche, renifla une dernière fois. Ca y est la pause émotion était finit, elle avait une mission bordel. James le comprit et ne posa pas de question.

-Si tu cherches tes vêtements pour la mission appelle Smith. Et n'ait pas l'air choqué en les découvrant !

Elle tenta un sourire presque sec, mais les restes de larmes sur ses joues jouaient contre elle. Et sur ce elle le laissa disparaitre dans l'ombre pour sortir de la pièce. Puis elle se retourna vers la commode, soupira et sorti une de ses anciennes tenues.

Il s'agissait d'un micro-short en soie noir fendu sur le cotés, d'un corset tout aussi noir lacés dans le dos, et d'un débardeur presque transparent de la même matière que le short ; puis elle attrapa son chapeau claque. Elle enfila une paire de sandales noires à talons très très hauts. Elle fit un pas puis deux, elle avait l'impression de flotter, et c'est de sa démarche fluide et féline qu'elle sorti de la chambre. Elle avança dans le couloir et arrivé en haut des marches de l'escalier elle vit James, lui aussi vêtu d'une façon qui ne laissait pas grand-chose à l'imagination. Il portait un pantalon de cuir noir qui semblait peint à même sa peau et dont il avait rentré le bas dans des bottes de la même couleur. En haut il avait juste un gilet assorti à son pantalon et attaché par trois lanières. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux.

-Et bien, juste pour savoir, dans quel genre de boite m'amènes-tu ?

-Le Retour de Flamme est un établissement classe. Les filles gardent le bas et ne suivent pas les clients dans des chambres privées. Ils ont aussi un service d'escort girls.

James hocha lentement la tête, et une fois que Lily fut en bas de l'escalier il lui tendit la main pour lui faire contourner la rampe. Elle la saisit avec grâce et se retrouva devant lui.

Smith apparut dans l'encadrement du couloir.

-Mlle Lily ne trouvez-vous pas qu'il fasse un peu froid ? Et vous Monsieur James, êtes-vous insensible au froid ?

-Smith tu sais parfaitement que je ne sortirai pas vraiment ce soir.

Elle sourit, James la trouva fabuleuse. Il lui tendit le bras et tout deux disparurent.

Smith tourna le dos et retourna dans la cuisine.

J'espère que ça vous a plut ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des com's pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Et puis ceux qui lisent I did something wrong, et bien je suis en train de la réécrire donc voila.

Biz'oux.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6 :

**Chapitre 6 :**

Ils apparurent tout deux dans une ruelle sombre, étroite et déserte. Lily avança, suivit par James, et ils sortirent de là, pour se retrouver devant une enseigne discrète qui annonçait :

Le Retour de Flamme

-Et tant de baratin pour si peu de chose.

-C'est seulement que tu n'as pas vu l'intérieur.

Elle lui saisit la main et l'entraina à sa suite, en quelque minutes ils furent devant la boite, nez à bras avec un vigile.

-Alan ! s'exclama la rousse son visage se fendant d'un grand sourire.

La montagne remua, et baissa la tête, assez pour croiser le regard de Lily. Une lueur de reconnaissance s'alluma dans ses yeux.

-Lily ! Ca fait si longtemps ! Tu es là ! Tu m'as manqué, entre ! Ils vont être ravis de te revoir à l'intérieur.

Elle lui fit un sourire mystérieux puis poussa James en avant.

-Il vient avec moi !

Puis elle disparut dans un tourbillon roux. Pour réapparaitre dans un long couloir sombre.

-Ca commence maintenant dit-elle en ouvrant une porte dérobée.

Ils se retrouvèrent tout deux face à John Egreem le propriétaire du club. Il était assis derrière un bureau en bois sombre, une lampe verte éclairé la pièce d'une faible lueur.

-Je t'avoue que je n'y avais pas vraiment crut, mais tu es là. Si tu savais comme ils vont être contents.

Il se leva, contourna son bureau et la serra dans ses bras.

James était perdu, mais qui étaient-« ils » donc ? Et pourquoi seraient-ils ravis de la voir ?

-Susan n'est pas vraiment à leur gout ?

-Ne m'en parle pas, je suis obligé de la laissé sur scène, aucun d'eux ne veut l'avoir dans les parages.

Lily baissa les yeux et dissimula un sourire satisfait. Susan Heils ne l'avait jamais aimé, elle avait passé sa scolarité à Poudlard à la rabaisser et quand elles avaient toutes les deux commencée à travailler pour l'OA Susan avait tout fait pour dépasser Lily. Elle se faisait remarqué pour tout et n'importe quoi et mettait en évidence chaque chose qui avait trait à Lily. La jeune fille elle, répondait à toutes ses hostilités avec un mélange désarment de douceur et de compassion, faisait mine de ne pas comprendre qu'elle était la cible de la jalousie maladive de la brune.

-Je suppose qu'elle n'est pas au courant de mon retour d'entre les morts.

-Tout le monde ici pensait que ça serait très drôle qu'elle te voit de ses propres yeux en train d'enrouler les mangemorts autour de ton petit doigt.

-Et que va-t-on faire de lui ? demanda-t-elle en désignant l'aurore qui commencer à croire qu'il portait sa cape d'invisibilité.

John eut soudain l'air gêné, il baissa et les yeux et répondit du bout des lèvres.

-Il pourrait prendre la place de Daniel.

Il releva la tête et observa le visage de Lily.

-Oui, finit-elle par répondre.

Puis elle se détourna, l'éclat rieur au fond de ses prunelles s'était quelque peu terni. James l'attrapa par le coude et la suivit hors de la pièce. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin seuls elle se tourna vers lui et lui expliqua :

-Daniel était le serveur qui s'occuper de ma partie de la salle, celle où sont les mangemorts. Je pense que tu auras besoin d'un léger camouflage je vais devoir te refaire le portrait !

Sa voix était troublée, légèrement brisé. Puis elle sortit sa baguette de son corset, et commença à jeter quelques sorts sur le visage de James. A la fin de l'opération, il était devenu blond aux yeux perses et avait de minuscules taches de rousseurs sur les pommettes. Elle lui avait rajouté une petite bosse sur le nez comme si il avait un peu trop joué à la bagarre étant adolescent.

-Je suis désolée, pour tes cheveux j'ai essayé plusieurs sorts mais ils n'ont pas voulus se démêler.

James rigola et la rassura sur le fait que jamais personne n'avait réussit à discipliné les cheveux d'un homme de la famille Potter.

-Bon je pense qu'il serait temps de se mettre au travail. Tu sais, ton rôle est simple, traine l'oreille, ouvre les yeux et prend les commendes.

Puis elle avança de sa démarche fluide, elle entra dans la salle principale du club et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce. Il faisait sombre, les canapés étaient disposés en L éclairés par des chandelles à bout de souffle qui finissait de couler sur les tables d'ébène et dont le rayonnement ne perçait pas les ténèbres de la pièce. Lily se mouvait dans la fumée bleutée des cigarettes abandonnées à demi-consummées, elle reprenait ses marques. Elle repéra Susan au loin qui essayé de faire du charme à ses clients, James qui tentait de ne pas faire tomber un plateau, Gregory en train de remplir un verre, Dita Divine allongée sur le piano à queue, Lexie Luxure tourner autour de la barre … Elle se dirigea vers Susan, les yeux fixé sur la brune, qui lorsqu'elle releva la tête et croisa le regard émeraude de Lily et se figea. Un sourire charmeur étira alors les lèvres de la jeune femme, elle se glissa derrière une tête blonde pas si inconnue, se baissa et murmura à son oreille d'une voix rauque et légèrement essoufflée :

-Bonsoir.

L'homme en question senti des frissons parcourir sa colonne vertébral, il pensait que c'était un rêve, un mirage pour le détourner de Heils qui voulait semble-t-il le travailler au corps. Mais la voix continua.

-Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ?

Il tourna la tête, ne trouvant vraiment pas ça drôle mais perdit tous ses moyens lorsqu'il vit de qui il était question.

-Lily ?

-Lucius.

Elle lui fit un sourire doux puis, se releva contourna l'accoudoir du canapé se posant à côté de sa rivale, elle regarda les hommes assis autour d'elle. Bien sur il y avait Severus et Lucius mais aussi William Graham, Léopold McTain et Nathaniel Asher. Tous la regardaient. Leurs yeux brulaient d'une fièvre à peine contenue. Susan à ses côtés, elle, brulait d'un tout autre feu. Celui de la Jalousie.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis revenue.

Elle se glissa entre Severus et Lucius et entreprit de les distraire. Pendant que Susan déconcertée continuait d'écouter Nathaniel, Léopold et William. James arriva et tendis à chaque personne une flute remplie d'un liquide violet qui scintillait dans les ténèbres de la boite, mais à aucun moment il ne lâcha Lily des yeux qui faisait semblant de trouver la blague d'un des mangemorts hilarante.

-Comme tu nous as manqué, s'exclama Lucius une nouvelle fois.

Il attira Lily contre lui, en passant un bras autour de ses frêles épaules. Elle jouait son jeu, elle devait toujours jouer, encore et encore. Avant c'était plus facile, avant elle croyait vraiment que les gentils étaient les gentils et que les méchants étaient les méchants mais sa vision était simple, trop simple. Tout le monde avait des vices, mais certain avait la perversité de les cacher.

La soirée continua de se dérouler comme ça, Lily n'ayant plus de numéro sur scène depuis que Lexie Luxure l'avait remplacée. Elle ne l'égalait pas vraiment, mais elle donnait le change.

James lui continua de déambuler entre les tables, les bras chargés. Chaque fois qu'il voyait le nez de Lucius dans les cheveux roux de Lily, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détourner les yeux et étouffant un juron.

Susan, elle, même si elle était censée se concentrer sur les mangemorts, dévorait James des yeux dès qu'elle le pouvait. Elle savait qu'un lien l'unissait à Lily, rien qu'à voir la façon qu'il avait de poser les yeux sur elle, mais cela ne le rendait que plus attirant à ses yeux.

Vers les premières lueurs, la boite se vida d'un seul coup, la voix grave de Mlle Divine commençait à fatiguer, les danseuses s'accrochait réellement à leur barre, les serveuses trébuchait légèrement sur leurs talons en ramenant les verres au bar et les dernières hôtesses s'éclipsaient une à une. Lucius était le dernier client.

-Lily.

Il lui saisit doucement la main. Elle releva les yeux vers lui.

-Fais attention. Il y a, en ville, un homme qui s'attaque aux jeunes sorcières, rousse aux yeux clairs. Peut-être que ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, mais fais attention. Tu ne veux pas que je te raccompagne ?

Elle posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Et secoua légèrement la tête.

-Je ne rentre pas seule ce soir.

Il eu un mouvement de recul. Elle désigna James de la tête.

-Le patron m'a assigné le nouveau comme garde du corps.

Il capitula, l'attira vers lui pour une dernière étreinte et disparu dans la pénombre.

Elle appuya son front contre le mur, poussa un profond soupir puis releva la tête, rejeta ses épaules en arrière et marcha vers le bar. Elle se posa sur un des hauts tabourets, son regard si dirigea vers l'extrémité du zinc elle s'attendait à voir le visage de Derek mais c'était un parfait étranger qui lui faisait face. Trop de choses avaient changées malgré tout.

Surprenant son regard le jeune homme posa son verre et son torchon puis s'approcha d'elle.

-Qu'est ce qu'une jeune et jolie fille comme vous fait dans un endroit pareil ?

Elle eut un sourire désabusé.

-Ce qu'une jeune et jolie fille comme moi fait dans un endroit pareil.

Il laissa tomber, elle était de ses papillons de nuit qu'on peut seulement espérer entrevoir et rêver de capturer un jour.

-Vous voulez quelque chose ?

-Un grand verre rempli du liquide que contient la bouteille sous le comptoir.

Les yeux du barman s'agrandir mais il ne pipa mot et se détourna pour pouvoir exécuter la commande. Lily ne fit plus attention à lui, les yeux déjà dans le vague remarquant à peine que sa commande était prête, elle la saisit d'un geste absent et commença à la siroter tout en pivotant sur son siège. Elle observait la scène vide par-dessus son verre, Lexie était partie. Mais pour elle le show n'était pas finit, c'était elle qu'elle voyait évoluer. C'était ses nuits blanches sur scène qu'elle revivait.

James se laissa tomber sur le siège à côté d'elle, et l'observa durant un instant. Elle semblait juste sous la surface des choses. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et elle revint à elle. Elle braqua sur lui un regard émeraude.

-Je pense qu'il est l'heur de rentrer.

Sans un mot, elle descendit de son siège et marcha vers la sortie. Il la suivit. Arrivés dehors les premières lueurs de l'aube les firent battre des paupières. Et tout deux continuèrent d'avancer en silence vers l'impasse d'où ils étaient venus. Mais au commencement de cette ruelle sombre et étroite Lily trébucha et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol froid et humide. Elle avait eut le reflexe de tourner la tête et de fermer les yeux. Une fois le choc passé elle ouvrit lentement les paupières et sa bouche s'arrondi pour pousser un cri silencieux tant l'horreur la prenait à la gorge.

Deux grands yeux vides et rendus vitreux par l'abandon de la vie la dévisageaient. La malheureuse victime avait elle aussi le visage figé en un dernier hurlement et une ligne de sang séché coulée de la commissure gauche de ses lèvres. Sa tête reposait sur une masse de cheveux roux, le corps lui était plus loin, caché derrière les poubelles.

Pendant une fraction de seconde se fut son propre visage que Lily avait vu au milieu de cette rue sale, s'éparé de son corps. Puis elle s'était ressaisit pour être assaillit par une nouvelle vague de terreur, elle connaissait la victime : Lexie.

James qui fatigué par sa longue nuit s'était tenue en retrait, finit par sa pencher pour relever Lily. C'est alors qu'il fit la même découverte macabre que la jeune femme. Il la saisit doucement par les épaules et la releva, la laissant s'appuyer contre lui. Il poussa un soupir lasse, fit apparaitre un patronus à qui il donne pour mission de transmettre à son chef de service la découverte d'un nouveau corps. Puis se tournant vers la jeune femme :

-Ca va aller ?

-Ce n'est pas mon premier cadavre. Mais elle me ressemble tellement.

James baissa les yeux, il connaissant ce visage, c'était une des danseuses et pour l'avoir vu encore vivante il pouvait dire qu'elle n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Lily. Il s'abstint de tout commentaire et attendit, une minute plus tard Sirius arriva suivit de près par Le Bleu et le reste de l'équipe. La ruelle déserte sembla étouffante à Lily. Son compagnon passa un bras autour de sa taille.

-James, tu as une idée de ce qu'il c'est passé ?

-Sirius, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il y a deux heures elle dansait et que maintenant elle ne dansera plus jamais.

Remus se matérialisa près de Lily avec un léger pop. Il la salua en inclinant la tête.

-Où est la victime ?

-Bonne nuit à vous aussi monsieur le médecin légiste.

Remus ne releva pas, il était déjà accroupi sur le sol. Il congédia Le Bleu d'un signe de main.

-Peter retourne chercher ma mallette. Tu l'as encore oubliée.

Il hocha la tête et disparu.

Ils ne le restaient plus qu'à attendre. Et C'est ce que firent les deux hommes, appuyés contre le mur crasseux de cette ruelle. Le bras de James toujours enroulé autour de la taille de la rousse. C'est à ce moment que Sirius remarqua sa présence. Sa frêle silhouette et sa peau diaphane qui semblait capter toute la lumière de cette sombre impasse.

-Vous êtes la jeune femme dont James est chargé ?

-Oui, et accessoirement Lily Evans.

-Sirius Black.

Il essaya le sourire charmeur mais elle ne lui prêta aucune attention. Sirius tourna la tête vers James qui haussa les épaules, impuissant. Ce dernier eu du mal à réprimer un sourire en coin.

Lily se dégagea délicatement de l'étreinte de James pour faire quelques pas. Les deux hommes la suivirent des yeux pendant qu'elle disparaissait dans l'ombre.

-Elle aurait pu être moi…

Elle parlait à voix très basse, légèrement brisée. Pourtant les deux aurores entendaient tout.

-… Elle était au club pour me remplacer. C'est moi qui aurais du être allongée dans cette ruelle crasseuse, la tête à des dizaines de centimètres de mon corps… J'aurais du être elle.

James se relevé de cotre le mur, s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme. Il saisit son menton entre ses doigts et lui releva le visage.

-Lexie te remplaçait depuis un certain temps déjà. Le tueur, si c'ets celui auquel je pense n'en est pas à sa première victime. Il sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait et qui il tue. Tu n'étais pas la cible.

-Mais Lucius m'a dit de faire attention. Et Derek aussi…

James fronça les sourcils. Devant son air interrogatif Lily crut bon de poursuivre.

-Ils m'ont dit que des jeunes sorcières qui me ressemblaient se faisaient violement assassiner au quatre coins de la ville. Et que je devais faire attention. C'est à la demande de Derek que tu dois t'occuper de moi. Il a peur que je meurs. Ils ont tous peur que je meurs.

Sirius choisi ce moment pour les interrompre suivit de Remus. Ce fut celui-ci qui parla en premier.

-La victime a été abusée avant d'être poignardé, ces blessures là n'ont semble-t-il pas pu toucher un organe vitale, il semble donc qu'elle était encore vivante quand le tueur l'a décapité et la falque de sang à cette endroit le prouve aussi.

-Tu penses que c'est le même assassin ? demanda Sirius.

-Le profil de la victime correspond en tous cas, ajouta James, grande, rousse, les yeux clairs, plutôt jolie fille et ayant des « activités nocturnes ».

Il eut un bref silence durant lequel les trois hommes regardèrent Lily. Tous avaient remarqué les similitudes entre les victimes et elle.

Remus acquiesçât lentement.

-Le mode opératoire le même. Il aborde la fille au milieu de la nuit, l'entraine dans un coin isolé, la viole et la tue violement.

-Il doit être beau garçon, sinon les filles ne se laisseraient pas approcher, fit remarqué Sirius.

Les yeux de James s'éclairèrent, il avait une idée. Les deux autres le remarquèrent et l'interrogèrent du regard.

-Notre coupable doit avoir dans son entourage, une jeune femme qui correspond au profil des victimes. Il doit l'aimer, mais n'arrive pas à l'avoir. Alors il trouve des substitues. Ils pensent les connaitre depuis longtemps car ils projettent sur elles l'image de la femme de son entourage. Et donc il veut tout de suite passer à l'étape supérieure. Mais quand elles résistent il les prend de force et finit par projeter sur elles la haine qu'il éprouve pour la femme n°1 qui le rejette.

Les autres hommes approuvèrent en silence. Lily elle senti un courant d'air glacé lui remonté le long de la colonne.

Autour d'eux les lieux s'étaient progressivement vidés. Ils étaient désormais seuls. Et de pales raies de lumière commençaient à déchirer la nuit. Lily se sentit soudain très lasse, comme si toute sa vie elle avait fui mais jamais assez vite et que partout où elle allait la vie la ratrappait. Elle poussa un long soupire, étouffa un bâillement et se tourna vers James.

-La nuit à été longue.

Long à venir. Je suis désolée. Alors des petites idées sur ce qui se trame ? Un avis ? Un conseil ?

(Merci à tous mes reviewers)

Biz'oux


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7 :**

James n'en croyait pas ses sens. Il était assis dans le salon de Lily, en compagnie de cette dernière, de Sirius et de Remus.

Quand ils étaient rentrés ils avaient retrouvé Smith où ils l'avaient laissé, dans la cuisine. Lily lui avait alors demandé de préparer du thé. Depuis le début elle s'était comportée comme une hôtesse exemplaire, essayant de cacher ses failles derrière un masque de bonne manière et de courtoisie.

Les trois hommes eux par contre, ne se gênaient pas pour parler de l'affaire tout en portant à leurs lèvres les délicates tasses en porcelaine de chine. Ce qui de l'avis de Smith créait un contraste surprenant.

-Vous avez une piste ? demanda James.

-Tant qu'on ne connait pas la femme n°1, ça sera dur.

Lily releva la tête de sa tasse de thé, elle était en train de se rappeler tous les après midi passés avec sa mère dans la véranda, à boire du thé accompagné de scones.

-Oui ?

-Serait-ce indiscret de vous demandez ce que James et vous faisiez dans cette ruelle ?

Elle eut un pauvre sourire.

-Oh, je « travaille » au retour de flamme. Je venais de finir mon service, et James que le ministère à si gentiment mis à ma disposition me raccompagnait à la maison.

Remus ne souffla mot, mais l'étonnement se lisait dans son visage. Bien sur il avait noté la tenue de la jeune femme qui, heureusement, s'était changé à leur arrivée à la demeure, elle portait désormais un peignoir de soie vert émeraude. Mais il ne savait pas qu'elle « travaillait » dans cette tenue.

-Connaissiez-vous Mlle Luxure ? demanda Sirius.

Le détachement avec lequel il prononça le nom de scène de Lexie plut à Lily.

-Son vrai nom était Lexie Lindernam, elle est arrivée à la boite peu avant que je la quitte. Elle devait me remplacer.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

-Vous y travaillez ou pas ?

-J'y retravaille depuis cette nuit. Je ne dansais plus, mais il faut croire qu'avec la mort prématurée de Lexie… je vais devoir reprendre du service.

Quelqu'un sonna. Ils eurent tous un léger mouvement de surprise et Sirius renversa un peu de thé sur son pantalon.

Lily tourna la tête, et vit Smith allez ouvrir la porte. Elle entendit ses pas dans le couloir qui allait vers la porte et qui revenait vers le salon. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, comme si le sordide de cette histoire pouvait l'éclabousser un peu plus, elle ne voulait pas y croire, elle avait assez donné.

-Mademoiselle Lily ?

Smith lui tendait un somptueux bouquet de roses, les plus rouges qui soient, comme trempées dans du sang. Lily les regarda, elles avaient quelque chose de vivant, de malsain…

Les hommes de la pièce restaient silencieux en échangeant des regards chargés d'incompréhension et d'appréhension, puis ils virent Lily tendre des bras hésitants vers les fleurs. Finalement elle surmonta son dégout initial se saisit de la composition floral se rassit à côté de James et posa le bouquet sur ses genoux. La carte tomba sur le sol et l'homme la ramassa saisit et lu :

« Elles ne t'arrivent jamais à la cheville.

L'Homme de la Nuit. »

-Qui est L'Homme de la Nuit ? demanda Lily en le bouquet sur la table basse.

Et comme pour répondre à sa question un hibou passa la fenêtre déposa la Gazette du Sorcier sur ses genoux et reparti par là où il était venu. Sur la première page du journal s'étaler les gros titres :

« L'Homme de La Nuit a encore frappé ! »

Tous autour de la table avait compris, que la cible finale de l'assassin était la jeune femme. James releva les yeux vers ses amis et leurs fit comprendre d'un signe de tête d'aller l'attendre à côté, chez lui. Ils sortirent en silence et les laissèrent. Un silence pesant s'installa.

La jeune femme se leva saisit les fleurs ne prenant pas garde aux épines, versant ainsi quelque gouttes de son sang de la table à la cheminé où elle jetta les roses dans les flammes, puis le journal et la carte.

Lily leva vers James des yeux plein d'horreur. Sa lèvre inferieur tremblait.

-C'est… Elles… Ma faute… Sont mortes…

Ses épaules étaient secouées de sanglots contenus, bientôt suivies du reste de son corps. James se rapprocha d'elle, pausa ses grande mains sur ses épaules et l'attira à lui. Sa détresse remuait quelque chose en lui.

Elle nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou et ce fut seulement à cet instant où protégée du regard du reste du monde qu'elle commença à l'inonder de larmes.

James lui posé sa bouche près de l'oreille de la rousse et lui murmura des mots rassurants. Il resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille et lui demanda si elle voulait monter dans sa chambre, elle hocha sa tête toujours dans le cou de l'aurore, ses cheveux effleurant la joue du brun. Il passa donc un bras dans son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux temps qu'elle était accrochée à son cou. Ils montèrent les escaliers et pénétrèrent dans la chambre en silence. James la déposé en douceur sur le lit mais elle refusait de le lâcher.

Elle releva la tête et le regarda à travers les larmes qui emplissaient ses yeux. Lui demandant silencieusement de ne pas la laisser, pas maintenant. Il soupira, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle l'attirait beaucoup, même beaucoup trop ; elle était différente de toute, les autres si forte et pourtant si fragile là dans ses bras. Elle avait besoin de lui et il avait besoin à cet instant de l'avoir dans ses bras. Et une quelque chose lui disait que c'était beaucoup plus qu'une simple attirance physique.

Lily aussi était confuse elle ne s'était jamais sentit autant en confiance avec qui que se soit. C'est comme si dans ses bras tout les morceaux du miroir se recollaient, pour lui renvoyer, enfin, un reflet complet.

Il délassa ses chaussures, enleva sa ceinture et ses chaussettes et se glissa dans le lit à côté d'elle. Il l'attira dans ses bras et la laissa reposé se tête contre son torse alors qu'il appuyé son menton dans ses cheveux. La respiration de jeune femme se fit lente et régulière, elle s'était endormie. Il ne tarda pas non plus à trouver le sommeil.

--

James se réveilla en premier, Lily était toujours blotti dans ses bras son peignoir avait encore glissé sur son épaule. Sans qu'il comprenne sa main remonta le long de son corps endormie et effleura doucement la peau ainsi découverte. La chambre était inondée pas la lumière doré de la fin du jour et les derniers rayons réchauffait leurs corps, malgré ça elle frissonna tout contre lui. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle sourit. Elle s'écarta juste ce qu'il fallait pour croiser son regard. Leurs sourires se reflétaient l'un dans l'autre.

La main de Lily remonta vers la joue râpeuse de James. Chacun raffermi sa prise attirant l'autre ver lui, il glissa sa main vers le visage de la jeune femme effleurant ses lèvres du pouce, elle retint sou souffle, il se rapprocha maintenant entre eux une distance artificielle qu'une simple reprise de souffle aurais pu combler.

Ses yeux lui posaient une question muette, allait-il oui ou non l'embrasser ? Et comme pour lui répondre il franchi les quelque millimètres qui les séparaient encore et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

L'instant d'après il se reculait, c'était ses yeux qui étaient remplis d'interrogations silencieuses qu'elle ne prit pas le temps de considérer lorsqu'elle l'embrassa à son tour. Leurs étreinte se fit plus vive, ils s'embrassaient à perdre haleine mettant dans ce baiser toute leur fureur de vivre.

A bout de souffle ils s'arrêtèrent, Lily était maintenant sur lui, ses mèches rousses caressaient le visage de James, dont les deux mains étaient posées sur la taille de la jeune femme. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de rire comme deux enfants à la recherche d'une innocence envolée.

James s'appuya sur ses avant bras pour se redresser, Lily était toujours sur lui, il commença à recouvrir son visage de baisers papillons. Leurs éclats de rire se répercutaient contre les murs de la chambre.

Elle se laissa tomber contre lui dans une vaine tentative de reprendre son souffle alors que les baisers du bruns descendait de son visage vers son cou et ses épaules dénudées.

-Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? murmura-t-elle.

Son souffle chaud le fit frissonner. Il arrêta de l'embrasser et la regarda droit dans les yeux, elle avait le souffle court, les cheveux légèrement emmêlé et les joue rosies. A cet instant James sut qu'il avait franchi le point de non retour, que maintenant si il reculait il le regretterait toute sa vie.

-Où est ce qu'on va comme ça ? demanda-t-elle encore.

-Le plus loin possible.

-Mais il nous reste quoi ? Le temps de nous construire un beau chagrin ? (1) Le temps que ce psychopathe s'en prenne à moi, qu'il me tue ?

-Personne ne te tuera, je suis encore un des meilleur aurore de mon année. Et personne n'a dit qu'à la fin de cette mission nous devrions arrêter de nous voir.

-Mais nous nous connaissons à peine…

James savait qu'elle avait raison, mais comment lui dire que malgré toutes les femmes qui étaient passées dans sa vie il n'avait jamais connu cette sensation ? Qu'il donnerait tout ce qu'il avait pour arrêter le temps ou pour que leurs secondes durent plus longtemps que celle des autres, que quand il la regardait à cet instant dans ce lit aux draps défaits dans la lumière dorée du crépuscule elle était la chose la plus magnifique qu'il ait jamais vu, qu'il avait peur de se réveiller et que se ne soit qu'un rêve, qu'il avait la quasi certitude que sa vie d'errance prenait fin maintenant dans ses bras au pieds de ce lit désordonné.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de te connaitre pour savoir que je t'aime…

Les mots étaient sortis sans qu'il ne les ait pensés mais il sut qu'ils étaient justes.

-…je t'aime tellement que s'en est douloureux.

Ses grands yeux émeraude s'embuèrent, elle s'effondra contre lui.

-Tu ne peux pas, tu ne dois pas !

Il la saisit pas les épaule et contempla son beau visage noyé de larmes.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tous les gens qui m'on réellement aimé sont morts ! Par ma faute ! Je ne veux pas que tu meurs !

-Lily, je te promets de ne pas mourir avant très longtemps et que toi non plus tu ne mourras pas.

Il mit dans ses yeux toute la volonté possible. Elle le regarda, elle voulait le croire, elle voulait croire que c'était bientôt fini, que son voyage au bout de l'enfer touchait à sa fin. Mais la vie lui avait enlevé ses illusion une à une comme on enlève ses vêtements sous la neige. Aujourd'hui elle était fatiguée, elle ne voulait plus souffrir, mais elle décida de croire, une dernière fois. Elle hocha doucement la tête, il lui répondit par un sourire.

-Je pense que Remus et Sirius m'attendent de pied ferme.

-Je dois venir avec toi ?

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse la liste de tous ceux qui te tournent autour.

Elle lui sourit. Il se releva et l'aida à en faire de même puis enfila ses chaussette et ses chaussures pendant qu'elle s'approchait de son armoire puise se dirigeait vers la salle de bain attenante.

James lui sorti de la chambre pour aller dans la sienne se saisit d'un petit miroir rectangulaire et appela :

-Sirius !

Le visage soulagé de son meilleur ami lui apparu alors.

-On commençait à se demande où tu pouvais bien être, fit la voix de Remus.

Il eut un sourire.

-Vous pouvez être en bas d'ici quelques minutes ?

-Il a un drôle de sourire mon Prongsy, dis-moi, dis-moi j'avais bien vu comment tu la regardais mais vous n'avez quand même pas …

-Nous nous sommes embrassé comme des collégiens si tu veux tout savoir. Et c'était merveilleux.

Sirius eut une expression dubitative.

-Tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée ?

-Sirius tu vas croire que je suis fou, que je devrais ralentir les choses mais je … je l'aime. Bon les gars à tout de suite.

-Oui, nous allons rencontrer la future Madame Potter pour la deuxième fois.

Il entendit le rire de Remus et l'image se brouilla et laissa place à son simple reflet.

Il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Lily, elle portait une robe verte bouteille à manches trois quart et col mao lui arrivant légèrement au dessus des genoux et des babies vernies verte bouteille à talons carrés.

Elle lui sourit et passa devant lui, il lui emboita le pas jusqu'au salon. Sur le chemin ils croisèrent Smith qui les couvait du regard en portant un tableau sur lequel était disposé cinq tasses, une théière, un sucrier, un petit pot de crème et une assiette sur laquelle étaient disposés une petite montage de gâteaux.

Une fois dans le salon James s'assit sur le canapé faisant face au feu il attira Lily contre lui en lui passant un bras autour des épaules. Ne pas la toucher alors qu'elle était à porter de bras lui paraissait inconcevable.

Elle appuya sa tête sur son épaule, fronça les sourcils en recomptant les tasses sur le plateau que Smith déposa devant eux mais ne dit rien.

Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir, des pas, la porte se rouvrir et des cris. Des cris qui percèrent leur petite bulle.

-Black !

-Snivellus !

Remus et Lily eurent le même soupir. Et puis Smith intervint.

-Messieurs, si vous voulez bien me suivre. Mlle Lily et M James vous attendent dans le salon.

Malgré elle Lily sourit, Smith avait deviné qu'ils auraient un invité surprise. Elle sentit James frotter le bout de son nez contre sa tempe.

-Ca te fais bien rire je suppose.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà Smith entrait dans la pièce suivi des trois hommes. Elle se leva sera la main à chacun d'eux leur adressant un sourire délicat, de son côté James salua ses amis et se contenta d'un regard vide à l'adresse de Rogue qui lui rendit la politesse.

Sirius et Remus s'assirent sur le canapé à la droite de leur ami, Severus s'assit de l'autre coté. Lily leur indiqua la table au centre en leur disant de se servir.

-Alors je suppose que je peux vous appelez Lily maintenant et vous dire tu pas la même occasion, dit Sirius.

Il affichait un sourire jovial qu'elle lui rendit. Elle hocha la tête et se remit dans sa position initiale, tout contre James. Rogue fronça les sourcils, ce qui n'échappa pas à Remus, mais tout deux s'abstinrent de tout commentaire.

-Vous êtes donc ici pour que je fasse la liste de tous les hommes qui m'ont tourné autour ?

-Oui, il faut bien commencer quelque part, répondit Remus.

-Nous en avons pour la nuit, laissa tomber Rogue.

-Je dois remonter jusqu'où ?

-Je suppose que tu n'as pas connu de sorcier avant ton entrée à Poudlard, dit Remus.

-Si, j'ai connu mon frère, il est mort… et Severus. Mais à partir de Poudlard… Je me souviens de Jason Layne il s'est jeté de la tour d'astronomie. Je n'ai jamais voulu sortir avec lui et certain Serpentard qui se croyaient plus haut sur ma liste se plaisaient à l'embêter je suppose qu'un jour il en a eu marre. Il n'est pas mort. Il a survécu je suis venue le voir tous les jours à l'infirmerie il est marié maintenant.

-Non il a divorcé. Sa femme a découvert qu'il la trompait avec des call girls, toutes rousses, précisa Sirius. Je comprends pourquoi maintenant.

-Il y a eu Klaus Benfield, et Nicolas Tempest de Serpentard, ceux là même qui harcelaient ce pauvre Jason. Tempest m'envoie des fleurs chaque samedi. Toujours les même fleurs, toujours la même carte. Des lys blanc, « amour, Nick. »

-Beaucoup de tes anciens admirateurs ont gardé contact avec toi ? demanda James.

-Quand on rencontre Lily on en l'oublie pas facilement, fit remarquer Rogue.

-Euh quelque uns, Neal Davenport de serdaigle, il est marie aujourd'hui mais il continue de m'envoyer des cartes à chaque St Valentin avec des roses blanche.

-C'est gentil pour sa femme, fit remarquer Sirius.

-Benjamin Burton par contre la veille de son mariage il m'a envoyé une lettre où il m'exposait ses sentiments en détail en me disant que si je ne venais pas pour « m'opposer à son union » il essaierait de m'oublier et de vivre heureux avec sa femme.

James blanchissait au fur et à mesure que la liste s'allongeait. Rogue qui la connaissait restait stoïque. Remus affichait un léger sourire. Sirius se retenait d'éclater de rire.

-Il y a Hunter Radcliff aussi mais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus eu de ses nouvelles. Et Harry Buchanan il me suivait partout, plus de nouvelle depuis quelque chose comme un an.

-Il n'y a eu que ses hommes dans ta vie ? demanda Remus.

-Si seulement, rigola Rogue. Non il y a aussi ceux de la très haute société sorcière anglaise. Je ne dis pas que les moldu ne sont pas intéressés, je dis juste qu'ils n'ont pas le profil.

James baissa les yeux vers Lily qui était toujours tout contre lui.

-Tu es sorties avec tous ses hommes ?

-Non, aucun et ceux d'après un soir au grand maximum, voir le temps d'un après midi. Mais pas plus.

-La liste est longue comme ça ? Voulu s'informé Remus.

-Si vous venez, au bal de d'automne vous verrez ceux que je n'ai pas cité.

-Tu veux dire que tous les riches célibataires de moins de 30 ans de Londres te cours après ! s'écria James.

Lily rigola et haussa les épaules au moment ou Rogue répondit par l'affirmative d'un air lasse. James resserra son étreinte d'une manière toute possessive autour de la jeune femme.

-Hum, Lily, penses-tu que c'est prudent de retourner travailler et d'aller à ce bal alors qu'un tueur en série te cours après ? demanda Sirius.

-Je suis obligée… J'étais le visage de la campagne de cette année. C'est moi qui vais faire le discours de remerciement à tous les donateurs.

-Je suppose qu'une escorte d'aurore ne sera pas de trop, proposa Remus.

James les regarda l'air sérieux, saisissant à chaque instant la fragilité de son bonheur.

-Quand a lieu le bal exactement ? demanda-t-il.

-Après demain, Monsieur James.

Smith se tenais dans l'encadrement de la porte un enveloppe crème pré-ouverte sur un plateau.

--

Ca faisait longtemps. Désoléé. Dite moi ce que vous en pensez ?

P.S : ma vision de Lily / Sirius dans mon OS : Froid

Biz'oux.

(1) dédicacé à tous les fans de Veronica Mars.

--


End file.
